Primordial Beings
The Primordial Beings are beings that came from the concept they represent. They are the strongest entities in existence. Each Primordial represents a concept of existence that maintain a balance in creation. Beings and Attributes * Chaos: Primordial Being of Darkness * Asherah: Primordial Being of Light * Yggdrasil: Primordial Being of Life * Martwy: Primordial Being of Death Characteristics The True Form of a Primordial always fit with their concept The Darkness is made up of mass clouds of pitch darkness. Asherah is made up of a mass of light. Death's is a skeleton wearing torn dark robes, wielding his Grim Reaper Scythe. Yggdrasil is made up of white golden energy with her body being made up of like a tree in a female humanoid form. Offspring (Creations) Some of the Primordial Beings created their own children by creating them out of nothingness. * Darkest Offpsrings (Chaos' Children): '''After Chaos' locking, the Darkness-From-Above generate these three Abominations as a way to free Chaos * '''Ancient Gods (Chaos' Children): In a similar way, the Darkness-Frow-Below generate these monsters to serve the Darkest Offsprings * Archangels (Asherah's Children): Asherah created the Archangels from parts of herself as a way to overwhelm Chaos' power * Angels (Asherah's Children): '''Asherah's body, after her death at the hand of Chaos, created the Angels. * '''Elemental Emperors (Yggdrasil's Children): Yggdrasil created the Elemental Emperors to bring life everywhere. * Trag'Oul (Yggdrasil's Child): After the Elemental Cataclysm, Trag'Oul was made to bring life. * Reapers (Death's Children): Death created the Reapers that guide souls to their respective afterlives, maintain existing souls, and Veil. Powers and Abilities Each Primordial Being reaches the highest level of Nigh-Omnipotence and they are superior than any entity in existence with no one being above them. They can practically do anything they want by creating things out of nothingness as they are responsible for creating certain supernatural creatures, locations, and objects based off of their concept nature. Despite some being older or younger than each other, they are all equals. Their powers is very immense that not even a single Arch-Nephalem can match them, just only harm them. It would require four Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities teaming up to take on a Primordial Being and win. All the Primordial Beings have the highest Nigh-Omniscience as they are far older than any multiverse or even time and space itself. They bore witness many events, species, objects, and locations that came into existence. However, Asherah and Chaos know less than his siblings due to his death Each Primordial Being is immortal. They are even far older than the likes of Cosmic Entities as they predate anything such as the multiverse or creation itself. They can continue to exist until the end of times and live on further when everything is reborn. To harm or kill a Primordial Being is nearly impossible as not weapons or entities out there can match their power. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities can harm them but something like an Arch-Nephalem can only do much as cause them to flinch. It would require four Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities, along with seven Archangel Level Entities to outmatch a single Primordial Being. Each Primordial Entity embodies a concept attribute and can use attacks based off of that concept to the full extent than any entity that share a similar nature. These entities also can use their own version form of smiting or energy blase known as Absolute Smiting/Blast. Vulnerabilities Interesting enough, many of the Primordial Entities have a common vulnerability and that's those of opposite concept attributes like light and darkness and life and death. These opposite attributes can harm the Primordial Entities back ways. Beings of identical nature, but are not Primordial Entities can hold an advantage and harm them, even hold their own for a short while. Because they are opposites, they require a Mandatory Existence, meaning if one Primordial of the opposite were to die, the other would disappear not too far behind as it was shown when Asherah died soon after Chaos' death. Only their personal weapons can harm them. Any thing like a Archangel Blade, Hand of God, First Blade or even a Cosmic Entity's weapon cannot do much. To defeat a single Primordial Entity it requires four Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities and seven Archangel Level Entities working together.